


there's something so natural about seeing you on your knees

by Hyux



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, God Complex, M/M, Mommy Issues, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, high socks, i swear that was soft, nah i lied, tight riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyux/pseuds/Hyux
Summary: Minho lowered himself on his heels in front of him, so as to arrive in front of his thighs with his face.''they look fine to me''He said by sliding a finger on the rubber band.''minho''Jeongin called him back by passing a hand in his hair.''there's something so natural about seeing you kneel before me, you know?''The oldest raised his head to look at him in the face and smiled.''do you think so?''
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	there's something so natural about seeing you on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> still thank you to @hyvnlixed :D

Jeongin had asked Minho to look at how the new high socks he had bought a few days ago looked on him and, after sending him a picture, Minho decided he had to look at them himself.

Minho pushed the door, opening it slowly and sticking his head in: he saw no one. he entered the room, closing the door behind him, and began to look around, a little confused.  
‘’jeongin?’’

The youngest was behind the door and, once the oldest was inside the room, he closed it slowly.  
'’boo~!'’  
He exclaimed before hugging Minho from behind.

He gasped, taken by surprise.  
''What the f-''  
He exclaimed as he tried to turn his head back, smiling when he saw the little one.  
‘’idiot’’

'’your idiot'’  
Jeongin said softly, hugging him tighter.

‘’show you better’’  
Minho answered giggling, trying to look at the guy behind him.

'’no~'’  
he responded by giggling before running in front of the boy and moving a little, also ringing the bell attached to his choker.

He shook his head halfway between the resigned and the amused, meeting him with a smile.  
‘’i came all the way here, let me at least see you’’

'’mh~ turn on the light then'’  
He smiled and, waiting for the other to do as he had just told him, he stood in front of the mirror.

‘’how complicated you are’’

he sighed before turning on the light and seeing the younger in front of the mirror. He watched him carefully, without profering a word.

'mh? Why don't you talk, Hyung?’'  
Jeongin turned intrigued by the sudden silence of the oldest.

‘’i was looking at your clothes’’  
He said, almost whispering, approaching him slowly.

'’eheh do you like them?'’  
He asked him by turning around and hopping.

he nodded.

‘’you're cute’’  
Minho commented, looking at him from head to toe.

‘’'eheh~ thank you Minh- h-Hyung..'’  
The youngest quickly corrected by immediately looking away.

He arched an eyebrow, noticing his correction.  
‘’you can call me by name’’

‘’are you sure..? You always scolded me because I didn't use honorifics..'’  
Jeongin bit his lip and backed up.

Minho came up to him, raising his chin with two fingers.  
‘’speak’’

shivers ran down his back as his stomach tightened and warmed.  
'’M-minho...'’  
he said slowly.

‘’a little louder, come on’’

''Minho''  
He said in a higher tone.  
''here you go.. happy?''

The oldest smiled slightly, smug.  
''Much better''

''m-mh but... a-are you sure?''  
Jeongin looked up and pointed it into the major's eyes.

‘’my name sounds good when it slips out of your mouth’’

''oh''  
He blushed and walked away from the boy too embarrassed to be near him.

''Did I embarrass you?''  
Minho chuckled, approaching him again.

The youngest nodded trying to avoid it.

''how cute you are, jeongin''  
He smiled as soon as he nibbled his lip.

''I-im not~''  
He complained and crossed his arms.

'say it with a little more confidence and maybe I will believe you''

''it's true, I'm not pretty''  
Jeongin snorted looking him in the eyes.

''what would you be then?''

''ugly''  
He simply said.

Minho frowned, gently grabbing his shoulders.  
''jeongin, i hope you're joking ''  
He said, suddenly serious.

''why should I? It's the truth.''  
he snorted by looking away

''Look''  
Minho answered and took his face in his hands and spoke with all the seriousness of the world.  
''yang jeongin, you're beautiful and never let anyone make you think otherwise''

''mh...''  
He nodded slowly.  
''you are too''

The oldest smiled softly before giving him a kiss on his forehead.  
''and these clothes look great on you''

''do you think so?''  
He freed himself from the boy's grip and looked at his feet.

''I am firmly convinced of this''

''I still think they look too tight''  
He spoke referring to the socks of which he took the elastic and pulled it a little, thus making them collide with his skin on release.

Minho lowered himself on his heels in front of him, so as to arrive in front of his thighs with his face.  
''they look fine to me''  
He said by sliding a finger on the rubber band.

''minho''  
Jeongin called him back by passing a hand in his hair.  
''there's something so natural about seeing you kneel before me, you know?''

The oldest raised his head to look at him in the face and smiled.  
''do you think so?''

''yes i do...''  
He leaned forward pulling his hair back.  
''mommy, you'd be even nicer if you started calling me God, you know that?''

Minho raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side.  
''god? like you're my god?''

Jeongin nodded slowly returning to his upright position.  
''Pray to me as if I was your god''

''mmh, what should I pray for, my god? Should I kindly ask you to let my dirty and mortal hands touch your soft skin?''

''What would you give me in return if i let you do this? Mh?''

Minho softly smiled before answering him.  
''oh, my dear god, i’d give every part of my useless body, i’d give you my mouth and lips, my hands, every hole you want to fill up''

''mh... Then, Let me see, show your god how devoted you are to him''  
He smiled as he sat on the bed and pointed his leg.

Minho got up and approached him on the bed, sitting on the leg he pointed and putting his arms around his neck.  
''i am extremely devoted to you''

He looked at him hinting at a small smile.  
''I know that very well.''  
He caressed his cheek with his fingertips.

''dear god, please, can my lips kiss yours?''

''why, a pure being like me, a superior being... should let a filthy mortal kiss me, mh?''

The oldest looked down as he bit his lip in shame.  
''i...i’ll do anything in exchange''  
He murmured, not sure about how he would’ve reacted.

''anything?''  
He started laughing.  
''aw my little dumb human, what you could do would just be useless''

''isn’t there anything i can do for you? i’ll try the impossible if necessary''  
Minho insisted with a whiny voice, giving him pleading eyes.

''the impossible''  
The youngest repeated in a whisper.  
''For now, your god wants to see if you're really worthy of being able to pray to him''  
He came up to him making their lips touch.  
''Give pleasure to yourself with his leg''  
He whispered into his ear.

Shivers ran down his spine as he heard his words and their lips slightly touched. He bit his bottom lip, feeling his cheeks blushing when he slowly started to grind on the younger’s leg.

Jeongin watched the boy move on his leg.  
''How pathetic and filthy human you are''  
He commented without touching the oldest.

The oldest whimpered at his words, feeling his thigh under him.  
''y-yes i am, you’re so kind for letting me do this''

''maybe /too/ kind, don't you think?''  
He asked looking at him.  
''A being as perfect as me that lets a filthy and useless human doing this with his body, a god who leaves a human dirty him with his mortality''

''dear god..is it possible for you to purify me? please take this filth out of me, i’m begging you''  
Minho whined, starting to move a bit faster.

''Of course it's possible but... Why should I? Why should I purify a useless human like you who is basking in the pleasure of riding my leg?''

He bit his lip, giving him pleading eyes.  
''because you’re so good and kind, please show some pity for a meaningless being like me, please please please my god''

''and how should I do it?''  
He asked, amused to see the other so desperate.  
''So pathetic''  
Jeongin said before laying his hands on the boy's hips and taking control of his movements.

''just..just use me as you want, i am willing to follow your orders''

''cum for your god then''  
He said in a deep voice.  
''Release your impurities''

''mhms''  
He nodded, looking at him with admiration.  
''c-can i take off my clothes?''

''mh~ Show your god your impure body''  
The youngest smiled slightly laying a hand on the boy's chest.

He smiled with gratitude before taking off his shirt and then his pants, leaving on only his boxers. then he sat down again on jeongin’s thigh, his legs firmly wrapped around it.

''My little sinner, cum on your god's leg, cleanse yourself''

''yes, my dear god, as you wish''  
The older murmured as he started to grind again, his hand slightly touching the increasingly visible bulge.

Jeongin slowly dropped his hand on the boy's bulge clutching it.  
''poor little sinner''

He whimpered a little as he felt his hand, blushing.  
''i- i’m sorry''

''cute sinner''  
Jeongin smiled as he leaned forward and rested his lips on the other's.

He smiled against his lips, happy that he decided to kiss him.  
''mmh~''  
The older softly moaned through the kiss.

''my little dumb human..''  
He said as soon as the other broke away from his lips.  
''Are you close? Mh?''

''y-yes god..''  
He whimpered, grinding faster on his thigh.

''Then cum, cum for your god, show him how a pathetic and filthy human can free himself from his impurities thanks to him''

Minho slipped a hand under his boxer, taking out his erected member and started to gently stroke it, letting out small moans.

He was enjoying, perhaps too much, that scene and those sounds.  
''aw''  
Jeongin carried a hand behind the back of the boy's head and held it to himself.  
''You can kiss your god''

He didn’t make Jeongin repeat himself. He pressed his lips against the younger’s, letting out whiny and needy moans as he kept on touching himself.

Jeongin gives control of the kiss to the boy, wanting him to do everything. On the other hand, what kind of servant would not settle for the gift of his god?

The older led their sloppy and slow kiss, his body slightly trembling as he felt that he was reaching his limit.  
''g-god i can’t take it anymore, please c-can i...?''  
Minho moaned, his breath getting heavier.

''mh~''  
He nodded carrying a hand on the boy's chest stroking him.  
''Cum, cum for me, cum for your god, show him how devoted you are''

as he heard his words he released everything over their bodies, letting out an irregular moan and tilting his head back in pleasure.

''mh~ Now you're purified''  
Jeongin said smiling.  
''kiss me''

Minho waited a few seconds, trying to catch his breath, then he did as he was told and kissed the younger boy, cupping his cheeks.

''cute''  
He whispered when the other broke away.  
''Shower?"

''mhmh''  
Minho nodded, looking at him with happy eyes, then Jeongin picked him up after kissing him one more time.


End file.
